Organization Love
by Darkness-That-Carries
Summary: Zexion loves Axel, but Axel is with Demyx. Vexen loves Zexion, but Zexion wants Axel. What's going on with Demyx? Mpreg, maleXmale. ZekuAku, ZekuVex, AkuDemy, mentions of DemyXiggy. This is a yaoi if you don't like it then don't read! You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

IV Vexen

I walk up to the grey room, tired. I wish that there were no missions today. I sigh and walk in. Demyx is playing his sitar, holding it up like our organization's symbol and chuckles. I snort back a laugh, remembering. He looks up and falls to the floor, laughing hard. I manage to get to the couch without laughing burning red.

Superior looks over and raises an eyebrow. This doesn't help the situation, and I burst out laughing.

Superior - "Okay? Now if I may continue, all of you have only one mission today: Collect hearts." It's quiet for a moment then I hear someone running in the hall. I look up at the door in time to see Marluxia slam in the doorway and fall. That was it for the rest of us. We all start laughing, most fall to the floor, all but two. Superior - "Marluxia! What is the meaning of this?" Marluxia, red from laughing - "I had overslept! It won't happen again, Sir!"

He sits down and Superior shakes his head. "Now, for your partners! Saix and Marluxia, Demyx and Luxord, Axel and Roxas, Zexion and Vexen…"

VI Zexion

I look up from my book and raise an eyebrow once everyone starts laughing. I am one of the ones who wasn't laughing and I had stayed seated in my seat. I hadn't had the will to talk a lot recently - not that I had before- since my ordeal with Demyx and the whole poisoning incident. I briefly look over at Axel, my violet eyes full of both sadness and love. I shake my head and look away.

Whispering softly to myself, "I'm so stupid. Marluxia is right. I should just let him go." I hear movement next to me and I blink, refocusing my eyes. Looking up, I see Marluxia staring down at me. "M-Marluxia? What is it?" I ask softly and frown.

"How are you feeling today, Zexion? Any better?" He was worried I could tell. Frowning even more, I shake my head once more to make my hair fall in my face, covering my violet eyes.

"I'm fine." I mumble and stand quickly. Closing my book, I sigh. Fixing my cloak, I look back at him to see his shocked expression. I hadn't meant to been so harsh. Sighing again softly, I walk up to Vexen. "So where is our mission at today?" I ask him, knowing he would have had to hear since I didn't. I frown lightly and stare up at him.

IV Vexen

I notice Zexion walking up to me and I turn away from Luxord. I give him a hug and tell him not to worry and that it'll be okay. His voice sounds colder than ever, he's truly gone back to his original self…

"I'm pretty sure we have to go to Halloween Town, the Pride Lands and Port Royal." I whisper and look down. "Where to first?" I ask.

VI Zexion

I jump lightly and hug him back, looking down. "Don't worry about it? I can't not worry about it! I love him, Vexen! I LOVE Axel. And I think Demyx hates me." I look over at Marluxia where he is speaking to Axel. Axel looks over at me, following Marluxia's pointed gaze, and I blush lightly, looking down at the floor.

Looking back to Vexen, I sigh. "Also why does it feel like Marluxia feels something more for me than just a brother or a son like he says?" I whine softly and look up at Vexen. "Can we go to Halloween Town first? It'll be better than all this white of the Castle." I open a portal and sigh gently, something I seem to be doing a lot lately, holding my emotions and thoughts back, so I don't bother anyone with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did thhheeeeen Axel would be with Zexion, Roxas would be with Namine, and Demyx would be with Xigbar. But sadly, Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix. **I'm actually writing this story with a friend of mine at school. Where she's Vexen and I'm Zexion. Sorry if the posts are to short or you don't like it. It's just something fun we wanna do. So far we have 44 parts, which if I keep posting in groups of four depending on how long they are, there should be 11 chapters up by time next weekend.** **

IV Vexen

I follow him through the portal and stop him. "Well… I don't hate you… I… well… let's just go… No one hates you…" I hug him and walk a few feet away. My back was to him. I mumble softly to myself. "I'm an idiot…" I turn back around, facing him. "About Marluxia… I don't know, I always thought he was fatherly to you." I turn away as a silent tear falls and I quickly wipe it away.

I wish that I could tell him how I - … My thoughts were cut off as I hear far off in the distance that someone was singing. I stood there, just listening. It was actually closer than I first thought. My tears which I first held back were now falling freely. Suddenly I remember Zexion was still behind me and I try to compose myself. "Let's go…" I flinch lightly as my voice gives way to emotion.

VI Zexion

"Well it feels like he does…" I hug him back and watch him walk ahead of me. I tilt my head and stare after him, knowing he had something else to say. "I think I might just be to out of it. I think I need Axel to know my feelings and then go from there."

I sigh softly and walk up behind him. He was speaking again. Looking around, I sing softly, unable to help myself. I lock my eyes on Vexen's form and I see his shoulders shaking. He began talking again. "Let's go…" I heard him whisper, pain and sadness clear in his voice.

I feel my eyes widen and I touch his shoulder gently. "Vexen? What's wrong?" I knew he was crying. I could smell his tears, sadness and pain in the air. I frown and walk around to look him in the eyes. The tears were falling fast and I hugged him tightly.

"Vexen… Talk to me.." I whisper.

IV Vexen

Zexion walked around me, asking what was wrong. I couldn't talk and I couldn't stop the tears. He hugged me, and I wanted to push him away. To tell him that I was fine, when I clearly wasn't. But no, I didn't push him away, he kept hugging me, asking for me to talk to him. The thing was I didn't know what I should tell him.

"I… I… Argh… I don't know…. What to say…" I start crying even more and I sink to my knees. "I… I…" I can't even see anymore, but I look up into his eyes, searching.

"I… I… love… you…" I bury my face down into my hands and cry. "You probably hate me now…" I look back up into his eyes. Then I jump up, embrace him and kiss him deeply.

VI Zexion

I listened to him, eyes wide and blushing gently. "You… you love me?" I reached up and wiped his eyes, having sat down with him when he sunk to his knees. Lifting his head, I stare at him. "Vexen, I don't hate you."

I gasp softly as he hugs and kisses me. My wide eyes slowly close and I kiss him back softly. Blushing brightly, I pull back and stare at him with soft violet eyes, smiling gently.

"Vexen as you know I love Axel…" I whisper and put a finger to his lips before he can say anything. "… But I've always had feelings for you too…" I smile again softly and kiss his lips again gently.


End file.
